Why?
by Chiri-O
Summary: A song fic. What happens when Brooke is trying to help Peyton find a band to play at for Tric? Who do you think she asks? MUST READ "Things to know section" Yah know so it makes sense. Nathan & Haley Song: Why? by Avril Lavigne - Story is Complete -


Hallo All! So... this is my first song fic, ever. AND it's also my first One Tree Hill fiction. Please read the "things to know section" It will explain a lot. LIKE TIME PERIOD! Its right below.

**--Things to know-- **

**This song fiction is based on a dream. So it was **_**really **_**strange. But I changed it (alot of it) for the purpose of it needing to make some kind of sense. If you want, I will post the way it was originally seen in my head, as a second chapter. **

**This takes place during the time when Nathan wants to get a divorce, and Haley just came home to see Nathan and to fix things. (Home from the tour) So, pretty much the end of season two/beggining of season three. **

**I had to change the setting. Seeing as how they were already out of school when Haley came home, and thats where it took place in my dream. **

**I might, **_**might**_**, make this into a story if enough people want me to, or my brain forces me to. **

**--end of things to know section--**

Disclaimer: One tree hill was created by Mark Schwanh, not Chiri-O, ME. I didn't write the song for this fiction.

Song: "Why"

Artist: Avril Lavigne

Haley looked over at Brooke as she stormed around the room, yelling into the phone at, who she assumed was, Peyton.

"How could they bail out on us like that?" she wailed into the phone. "How are we going to get _another_ band?"

_"Don't ask me! Don't ask me!" _Haley yelled at Brooke, mentally. Brooke must not have heard her mental plea because she spun around and her gaze fixed on Haley with a pleading look. That plainly said "Will you play for us?"

"No!" Was Haley's response. Brooke was still looking at her.

"No, Brooke."

"Come on Haley! Please?" Haley covered her head with a pillow. She thought about it for a second. She could use this to her advantage, If Nathan was there which he wouldn't be when he heard she would be playing.

"Uggggh! Fine! Just one song." Haley shoved the pillow off her face and gave Brooke the evil-eye. "And only one, and you can't tell Nathan."

Brooke thought for a second. And then nodded "Works for me!" then went on jabbering to Peyton.

"Wait! He _is _going to be there, right?"

Brooke Just nodded and said "I'll make sure of it."

~At Tric~

Haley was backstage at Tric, tuning her guitar with shaky hands. She kept on tuning her guitar, and went over the words in her head. She was so nervous. She hadn't seen Nathan yet. But Brooke said he'd be there. But could she trust Brooke? And what if he left before she started? "_Calm down" _She told herself. "_It will be hard, but no one said life was easy." _

Just then Haley heard Peyton announce her name. She stepped on stage and put a smile on her face and willed it to stay. She nodded to Lucas in the back, before her eyes searched for Nathan. She saw him in the back corner, not paying attention, just staring, vacantly. She cleared her throat.

"This song is dedicated to my husband, Nathan Scott." Haley took a deep breath as she gauged his reaction, _"At least he was listening now." _she thought. Haley took another deep breath and began.

_Why, do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_

_How come, you act like this_

_Like you just don't care at all_

The look on Nathans face made her want to cry, it was if he thought she didn't care at all.

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

_I can feel I can feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I can feel I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

She was about to burst into tears, so she just closed her eye's instead of watching Nathan.

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying_

_Let's play, a different game than what we're playing_

Haley opened her eyes and locked eyes with Nathan, she wanted to see his reaction to this part.

_Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

He only snorted. She could feel the tears well up. _"Keep it together," _she told herself.

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?_

On that line a tear actually escaped her eye on that one. Haley hoped he didn't expect that.

_I can feel I can feel you near me, even when you're far away_

_I can feel I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

Haley closed her eyes and looked away. She couldn't watch his face anymore. It seemed like he didn't believe her, she knew this was a bad idea. Infusing all of her hurt in her voice she finished without looking at him again.

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about_

_Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about_

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel_

_I can feel I can feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I can feel I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why _

After everyone applauded, she looked at Nathans face one last time. On it she saw that nothing had changed, the way she hoped it would. What could she do about it though? "_At least he listened," _she reasoned. She looked away when he caught her looking at him. "_Strange," _she thought walking off stage, "_But I thought his face looked a little kinder." _She smiled into the mirror backstage. If the song had given her one thing, it was hope that saving her marriage with Nathan was possible.

--End--


End file.
